memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Das Pfadfinder-Projekt
berechtenet Strecke bei Warp der letzte Kommentar sieht ein bischen nach Plotkriik aus. ich würde es zumindest umformulieren: Die Berechnungen der Sternenflotte hinsichtlich der Position der Voyager im Delta-Quadranten (anhand einer evaluierten Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von Warp 6,2) dürften eigentlich nicht stimmen, da man seit der letzten Kontaktaufnahme in „Flaschenpost“ mehr als 30.000 Lichtjahre („Temporale Paradoxie“, „Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II“) zurückgelegt hat. Somit wäre die Position des Wurmlochs, über welches erfolgreich Kontakt aufgenommen wurde, auserhalb der Kommunikationsreichweite gewesen. #wissen wir nicht wie hoch die Kommunikationsreichweite dieser technologie ist. #können wir nicht genau sagen ob die strecke mit Warp 6,2 wirklich 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Position entfernt ist von der tatsächlichen Position des Schiffes. das hinge davon ab wie schnell Warp 6,2 ist. der berechnete Punk könnte also auch nur 15.000 Lichtjahre von der tatsächlichen Position entfernt sein. ich finde den Einwand aber trotzdem berechtigt. wie könnte man das umformulieren? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:41, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann mich nicht mehr sehr genau an die Episode (und was in ihr gesagt wird) erinnern, aber vielleicht hilft es, einfach die genauen Entfernungen zu streichen und nur zu schreiben, dass die Voyager eine Abkürzung genommen hat, die die Sternenflotte nicht einberechnet hat, und dass deswegen eigentlich die falsche Position angpeilt wurde--Bravomike 15:24, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::ja, das könnte man so rein nehmen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:28, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ****Ich hatte diesen Teil Hintergrundinformation ursprünglich eingetragen. Ich werde euch jetzt einmal versuchen zu erklären, welche Logik hinter diesem Eintrag steckte. Zuerst die Fakten: *Als der Doktor in Flaschenpost Kontakt mit der Sternenflotte aufnimmt, war die Voyager nachweislich noch 60000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. *Als die Sternenflotte mit der Voyager in Pfadfinder versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen, ist sie nachweislich nur noch 30000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. *Anhand der Aussage im Pilot, dass man für die 70000 Lichtjahre weite Reise nach Hause ca. 75 Jahre braucht, kann man mit einer ziemlich genauen Wahrscheinlichkeit errechnen, dass die Voyager in der Zeit zwischen Flaschenpost und Pfadfinder (gerundete 2 Jahre) ohne sonstige Hilfen höchstens 2000 (aufgerundet von 1866)) Lichtjahre zurückgelegt haben könnte. Wie die Sternenflotte auf Warp 6,2 als Durchschnitt kommt, weiss ich nicht, is aber auch ziemlich irrelevant, weil davon auszugehen ist, dass mit den 75 Jahren für 70000 Lichtjahre die maximale Kapazität der Voyager erklärt wurde. Wieso sollte sich die Crew die Reise länger machen, wenns auch schneller gehen würde? Also ist dieser Wert, egal wie weit man mit Warp 6,2 kommt, als maximale Größe für die zurückgelegte wahrscheinliche Strecke in 2 Jahren akkurat. Dh. die Sternenflotte ging ca 2 Jahre nachdem man mit der Voyager Kontakt aufgenommen hatte davon aus, dass das Schiff weniger als 2000 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt haben kann, dh noch minimal 58000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist. Der ganze Sinn von Barclys Plan ein Microwurmloch zu erzeugen, gründete darauf, dass man die Strecke zwischen der Midasphalanx und der Voyager drastisch kürzt um so eine direkte Kommunikation aufzubauen. Da die Sternenflotte aber nicht wissen KONNTE, dass die Voyager inzwischen 28000 Lichtjahre mehr zurückgelegt hat, als "berechnet", war das Microwurmloch durch welches die Komunikation erreicht werden sollte, automatisch auch mindestens 28000 Lichtjahre von der Voyager entfernt. Wenn nun also das Comsignal aus dem Microwurmloch zur 28000 Lichtjahre weit entfernten Voyager reicht, dann hätte man auch ohne den ganzen Aufwand die 30000 Lichtjahre, die die Voyager ja nun tatsächlich nur noch vor sich hatte, ein Comsignal aufbauen können. Sicherlich steht fest, dass keine genauen Angaben zur Comreichweite gemacht werden können, ABER in der Folgezeit nimmt die Voyager immer wieder Kontakt mit der Erde durch künstlich erzeugte Wurmlöcher auf, allerdings mit erheblichen Zeitinschränkungen verbunden ist, da diese Wurmlöcher nur eine kurze Zeit halten und wegen diesem Pulsar nur einmal im Monat erzeugt werden können. Wenn also ein Signal von einem 28000 Lichtjahre entferntem Wurmloch die Voyager erreicht, soll das von mir aus so sein. ABER die Voyager hat der Sternenflotte ja nach der erfolgreichen Kontaktaufnahme in Pfadfinder auch ihre aktuelle Position durchgegeben. Wenn ein Comsignal also 28000 Lichtjahre schafft, durch ein Microwurmloch, dann hätte man in Zukunft auf diese Maßnahme verzichten können und direkt und ohne Einschränkungen mit der Voyager kommunizieren können, da diese ja nur noch 30000 Lichtjahre entfernt war. Logisches FAZIT: * "Somit wäre die Position des Wurmlochs, über welches erfolgreich Kontakt aufgenommen wurde, auserhalb der Kommunikationsreichweite gewesen." Ich hoffe das war verständlich. Grüße DP "Unbeabsichtiger" Kostümfehler Zitat aus der aktuellen Version des Artikels: In Reginald Barclays Holoprogramm tragen die Maquis-Mitglieder aus Chakotays Crew auf der Voyager zivile Maquis-Kleidung anstelle der üblichen Sternenuniformen. Möglicherweise handelt es sich hierbei um einen Produktionsfehler, da offen bleibt, ob dies so beabsichtigt war. Können wir uns darauf einigen, den letzten Satz einfach zu streichen? Ich meine, wie soll ich mir das vorstellen: Eines Tages hat sich die Kostümabteilung gedacht, "Ach, es ist so langweilig den Hauptdarstellern immer die gleiche Kleidung zu geben". Also hat sie sich heimlich ins Archiv geschlichen, wo sie rein zufällig über die Kiste mit den 6 Jahre alten Kostümen aus dem Pilotfilm gestolpert ist. Und niemanden am Set ist dies während der mehrere Tage langen Dreharbeiten aufgefallen? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe es mir so vorgestellt, dass es ja diverse Kontakte zur Erde gabe. Und entweder hätte man es gesagt oder, im Fall von Chakotay oder anderen Personen, sehen müssen, dass die Maquis-Mitglieder Sternenflottenuniformen tragen. Dementsprechend hätte die Sternenflotte wissen können/müssen, dass an Bord der Voyager alle Personen Sternenflottenuniformen tragen. Dennoch tragen sie in der Simulation die zivile Maquis-Kleidung. Soweit die Sachlage. Ich halte es daher für einen Produktionsfehler, da aus InUniverse-Sicht die Lage wie oben beschrieben eigentlich klar sein sollte. Der letzte Satz steht auch eigentlich nur drin, weil wir nicht wissen, ob es von Barclay beabsichtigt war, dass genau diese Kleidung verwendet wurde. Im Prinzip ist es wurscht, von mir aus kann der letzte Satz auch raus, dann fehlt halt nur der Hinweis, das offen ist, ob es ein Produktionsfehler oder von Barclay gewollt ist. Ohne den Satz wird es gleich zu 100% als Produktionsfehler gewertet. --D47h0r Talk 11:18, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ohne diesen Satz wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dies als Produktionsfehler zu werten. Außerdem gab es bis zu dieser Folge eben keinen direkten Kontakt zwischen der Voyager und der Erde. Die einzige Quelle, auf die Barclay seine Simulation aufbauen konnten, waren die Berichte des Doktors aus --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:33, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Dann nimm den Satz raus und verschieb es in Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten. --D47h0r Talk 12:20, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe den Satz mal komplett raus genommen, da es sich hier wirklich nur um eine Spekulation handelt. Es gab bis zu dieser Folge nur einen offiziellen Kontakt zur Voyager, als der Doktor 2374 in den Alpha-Quadrant geschickt worden ist. Der Doktor hat dort viel berichtet aber er ist ja nicht in jedes Detail gegangen. Er hat zwar berichtet, dass die Maquismitglieder mit in die Sternenflottencrew intigriert wurden, aber vielleicht hielt er die Uniformen nicht so wichtig. Ansonsten würde ja die Voyagercrw ab da auch die Uniformen von 2373 tragen. Desweiteren arbeiten ja auch Neelix, Kes und Seven of Nine an Bord der Voyager und diese tragen ja auch Zivil. Außerdem ist es beabsichtigt worden das die Maquisleute ihre Kleidung trägt da dies von der Sternenflotte so interpretiert wurde und man glaubte in der Sternenflotte das die Maquismitglieder Zivile Kleidung tragen, da viele von ihnen auch nie in der Sternenflotte gewesen sind. Wenn man mal auch auf die Frisuren der Figuren achtet diese sind auch in der Simulation auf den Stand von 2371. Also es handelt sich hier nicht um einen Kostümfehler. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:12, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC)